


Solutions

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Humor, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: “Stop it,” Beelzebub muttered.“Stop what?” Gabriel asked.





	Solutions

“Stop it,” Beelzebub muttered.

“Stop what?” Gabriel asked.

“Stop  _looking_  at me.”

“Should I close my eyes?”

“If that’s what it takes!”

Gabriel didn’t shut his eyes, and ze looked at him seriously, a scowl dragging at zir lips. Gabriel was leaning forward to look at zir, his chin rested on his palm, his fingers rested on his lip. His violet gaze was focused directly on Beelzebub’s face, and he was  _smiling_. 

He wasn’t really  _looking_ , in fact, at Beelzebub. He rarely  _looked_ , when Beelzebub was the subject of his focus. He was...  _gazing_. He was gazing, was what he was doing. It was infuriating.

“Stop  _gazzzing_  at me.”

“But you’re so--”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Beelzebub said.

“Kay,” Gabriel said.

He remained where he was. There was... Well. There was  _one_  solution to this. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

“Get under the desk,” Beelzebub said, and Gabriel’s “Okay!” was lost under the wooden surface as he dropped to his knees and crawled underneath. Beelzebub tipped zir head back as Gabriel’s hands touched against zir knees. “Shut your eyes,” ze said, after a few  moments.

Gabriel, mouth occupied, hummed a pleasurable affirmative. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open. Check out [Fuck Yeah, Gabriel! too](https://fuckyeahgabrielgoodomens.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
